The present invention relates to a system for displaying trouble in an electronic control system of a motor vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 59-110933 discloses an indicating system for trouble in an electronic control system mounted on a motor vehicle for a suspension having an adjustable oil damper for damping road shock. The system has a select switch for automatically adjusting the damping power of the oil damper so as to adjust the level of the vehicle depending on conditions of the road. When the select switch is turned on, a selecting light is turned on to emit light for displaying a selected level. In the system, the selecting light is employed as a light for displaying an abnormality of a control mechanism of the vehicle. When the abnormality is detected, the selecting light is intermittently emitted to indicate the abnormality. when the light is continuously emitted, it indicates the select level.
Accordingly, in the system, since an independent light for indicating the abnormality is omitted, the structure is simplified. However, the nature of the abnormality, for example the location where the abnormality occurs, cannot be indicated.